Story of a Fraccion
by Surfer Tsunamiya
Summary: SI! So many powerful soldiers, what of their adjutants? How might things be slightly different? How does it look form the rank-and-file? Might continue, might not. depends on the reception. Rating mostly for safety.


AN: This was just a little thought experiment on my part. I'm only posting this because a friend of mine said it didn't suck. Do I care anymore about bad reviews? Goodness no. If I cared that much I wouldn't hand them out like candy. Flames will be used to fuel the fires that keep me motivated and thus rendered self-defeating. Positive reviews will be appreciated, but mostly ignored. Creative and helpful reviews will be listened to as much as is plausible and will be appreciated most of all.

I can't help but feel that posting again, after so long in lurker-ville, is giving me the jitters. I hope you all enjoy this.

It's a Self-insertion. I know many people run screaming for the hills when they hear that, but I like to think I didn't do any of the BS "I know how things are gonna happen, so I'll become a GOD!" kind of crap. This is me if I existed in the Bleach universe (and thus not being exposed to any such anime…. Not that it would matter anyways given that hollows don't remember their lives, something I've noticed many x-over authors don't seem to take into account for some reason or another… Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. Feel free to PM me and point them out and I will do my best to edit them out.

Story: Start!

"Just you watch me show Aizen-sama what he's missing." Cirucci said as she ground Golodina's wheel against its hilt.

I stood back and watched my Mistress space in her quarters. Privaron Espada 105 Cirucci Thunderwitch, wielder of Golodina, formerly one of the most powerful Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo and one of the least eccentric among the former Arrancar was my Mistress. Numeros 87, Mark Williams. Being an Arrancar, I chose the name of the personality that was dominant whilst I was an Adjuchas class Menos Hollow. I live to serve my beautiful mistress in any way she wishes. When she was demoted from the Espada I was told by the others, including Aizen-sama that I was free from serving her and I could attempt to find another Espada to become a Fraccion for but I stayed with my beloved Mistress, Cirucci Thunderwitch. She needed me. She gave me a feeling of belonging in the strange environment of Las Noches.

I began my existence in the United States of America, around Minnesota. I'm told my original hollow form was nothing like my Adjuchas form, but I have very few memories of that time. Sometimes memories surface but I have little use for them now a days.

My memories of my time as a Menos Grande are scattered at best, and are filled with other voices shouting for dominance over my own. The only reason my voice maintained dominance was because I was far too selfish to allow the others to take MY control. My Body. Or worse yet, MY soul. That gnawing hunger was something to keep my mind on and focus on to the exclusion of all other ideas.

Looking back I'm amazed I ever progressed to Adjuchas considering how reckless I was. I attacked many hollows far more powerful than myself, even an adjuchas that had come to the Menos Forest for an easy meal. Luckily he was weak and I was close enough to becoming an Adjuchas on my own that I was able to win without losing a part of myself in the battle. When I finished devouring the creature that had attempted to eat ME, my form shrank to something far more manageable from my point of view.

The form was that of a gigantic Spider. My first clear memories are of me eating other Adjuchas class Menos to keep myself form devolving to a Gillian. The lack of sleep was hardly anything in comparison to the constant hunger and the gnawing fear of going back to constantly fighting for dominance in my own mind.

I remember my first meeting with an Arrancar. I had never heard of one before so seeing a Human shaped Hollow I panicked, thinking it a Vasto Lorde. I ran for my existence. It's spiritual pressure was almost suffocating to me. I knew my power levels were lower than many Adjuchas I'd seen. My spiritual powers were growing slowly, but steadily I like to think. But the sheer amount of power coming off of the "Vasto Lorde" scared the hell out of me. My reaction system, which took the place of my normal nervous system, froze for a second upon first sensing exactly how powerful the Arrancar was. The webs I had set up before resting were torn to shreds as it simply walked through them. And so I ran as fast as my eight legged body could go.

Not very long afterwards; time was extremely hard to tell in Hueco Mundo because there was no such thing as day or night as the moon was ALWAYS out and the sky was always dark; I was approached by yet another human-looking Hollow. This one I got a good look at as it managed to bypass all of my trip-lines that alerted me to prey. His face was made up of tanned skin and instead of a full mask, which I had come to identify other hollows, his face only had a small fragment of a mask covering the upper left side of his face.

He told me he had come on a mission to recruit Hollows for some major plan for someone named Aizen. I was suspicious at first, but the promise of power and being able to relax as sleep would no longer mean regression to the mindless monster tempted me. I would no longer have to fear devolution to a Gillian. The single largest fear I'd had ever since becoming an Adjuchas would be nullified. I was quick to accept his offer. I had felt my power plateau at what I feel to this day is a respectable level and the idea of gaining even more power was attractive to a part of me I tried to ignore most of the time. It was the power-hungry side. The side that thought power could fill the void in my soul, that power would lift me up beyond a normal Hollow and allow me some measure of peace at the end of a long and bloody road.

That voice was often drowned out by the voice of reason and logic.

His offer was enticing in ways I cannot describe, even to this day and I took it without a second thought once he told me of what would come from acceptance. He took me to Las Noches, a giant bone-white citadel amidst the flowing dunes of Hueco Mundo. It's towering pillars sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds, making me wonder if that's what it was made from. The dome itself was larger than anything I could remember seeing. When we reached the inside of the building, I was nearly blinded by something I had not seen in a long time.

The sunlight.

I almost scuttled back into the darkness of the desert outside, but the reassuring hand of my guide stilled my automatic reaction system and helped me overcome whatever fear I had of the light. My instincts, that little voice in my mind that had yet to lead me astray, told me to run. Told me to flee the light and return to the darkness where I would be safe. It told me to eat this man-shaped thing and make its power my own before running. To devour his innards and steal his power while making my way out of this monstrous construct.

Something was in the building that was making my instincts go crazy. I could sense it from the moment my last leg made it's clicking sound on the stone floor.

I lunged at my guide, leading with my fangs, dripping with spiritual poison. When I felt my fangs hit home, I began grappling the man-thing to the ground before pumping as much poison as I could spare into his system. When he finally went limp, I began to wrap him up with webbing.

That was what lead to my first run in with my beautiful Mistress. She heard the noise of my attack and came to investigate it. Her spiritual pressure was even greater than that of the first arrancar I'd ever sensed. I froze stock still as she walked closer to me. I could see her strange weapon grinding against its hilt, just as it is doing now as my Mistress paces.

I looked at her with my eight yellow eyes and everything seemed to freeze for me. Not out of the love and devotion I would later feel, but out of pure terror that a prey animal feels when confronted by a predator. Her purple eyes made contact with two of mine and she immediately looked down to the Arrancar, now covered half-way with webs.

I remember exactly what she said to me. "Since you're eating my Fraccion, I expect you to be a better replacement."

I was shocked. I had expected her to kill me for killing one of her own. After what the man had told me, there was some kind of kinship amongst these man-shaped things, these "Arrancar." And now, when I apparently had killed what appeared to be this one's servant, she wanted me to replace him?

Hey, any port in a storm, no? If I got me out of being killed I was more than happy to accept the posting.

The process of tearing off my mask was long and arduous, but Lady Cirucci was there to help me all the way through it. She coached me, made me feel welcome amongst those who had shed the hereditary weaknesses of their Hollow forms and become something far greater. She was a harsh Mistress and unforgiving was an understatement but she expected nothing but perfection from herself and her servants. She taught me of how I was expected to behave, what the various rankings were and when my mask finally came off, leaving me in pain and confused she explained to me that she was what was called an Esapda, that I was to serve her in any way she deemed fit as her Fraccion.

I was grateful. I had seen other Numeros die because they were not high enough on the totem pole, as it were, while Fraccion seemed to be immune to any but their Espada's judgment. Or the judgment of a higher-ranking Espada.

My Mistress was ranked as the Quinta Espada. The 5th highest rank amongst the strongest Arrancar in the world. When my evaluation came to determine my ranking within the Numeros, my original number was in the mid 50s.

I chose to honor Lady Cirucci's wishes and become her Fraccion. It was the best decision of my life.

My new body took some getting used to. I can only assume that this is what I looked like as a human, as much as it disgusts me to think that I was ever human. I stand 6 feet and 2 inches tall with shoulder-length dark brown hair and grey eyes. My face, as opposed to my usual mandibles and fangs, was human. I have a rather shaggy looking goatee and the leftovers of my Hollow mask appears as a series of six small dots on my forehead. I wear typical Arrancar clothing, a white outer kimono and Hakama with black inner linings. It looks kind of out of place on me considering my European features. My Zanpakutou, or as I prefer to call it, my "Pig sticker" is shaped like a stiletto dagger and is covered in necrotoxin.

Nothing nearly as elegant or skilled as Lady Cirucci. I like to think that our relationship is that of a teacher and student, but our Resurrecion are so different. In hers she is able to send the blades of her "feathers" at an opponent, the edges spinning spiritual particles at an incredible speed. She is able to gather spiritual particles using the tip of her "helmet" and use her tail to create that blade of spiritual particles. My resureccion is far more brutal. I regain my eight-legged form, six if you don't count my hands, which I keep though I grow elongated claws. My legs function much the same way as Lady Cirucci's feathers, spinning spiritual particles at high rates much like a spiritual chainsaw. My claws have a powerful toxin in them and I regain my mandibles.

And then Aizen-sama, as he liked to be called by us "lowly" Arrancar, came on a more permanent basis. I'm not sure why, but he saw fit to actually live in Las Noches from then on. New Arrancar were created at an alarming rate, the Espada were being demoted left and right to the position of "Deprived Espada," or Privaron Espada. I had thought that certainly Lady Cirucci would prove herself worthy of her title as Quinta Espada. Had she not served as an Espada for longer than I could remember? I may be young in Arrancar terms, but I am nowhere near young in human terms. And she was much more powerful than these artificially created Arrancar. Lady Cirucci had room to grow, I will admit, but that's a good thing. She COULD grow. These new Arrancar, no matter how much they ate, would never grow any more powerful. When Nnoitora was created and my Lady was demoted to Privaron Espada I was devastated but I didn't hold a candle to how Lady Cirucci felt. She was inconsolable for a day, and then she took me out into the white sands of Hueco Mundo and "Sparred" with me to release some anger. She ordered me to try to kill her, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to attack with killing intent.

She was the woman to whom I had devoted my life for the last lifetime. She was enraged at having been demoted in favor of a fake. An artificial construct. I tried to console her, but she wanted nothing more than to fight it out. So I did. I tried as hard as I could to overcome my care for her, but in the end I was unable to do much. I landed a couple of claw-swipes on her torso, but beyond that I was soundly outclassed. Had she released her own resurrecion, I would most likely have died then and there.

But she didn't. She broke down into unintelligible rage. She spoke, but no words came out. She just growled and snarled. At me especially. It broke me a little inside to know that I was of no use to her in her current predicament. Her power still far outstripped mine and I couldn't bring myself to try to end her life to stop this misery, so all I could do was stand by and watch as the woman who had taken me under her wings, given me a life in this world and taught me all that I knew about the afterlife died a little inside.

I was told by other Numeros, and even Aizen himself when he first demoted Lady Cirucci, to find something else to occupy my time. Aizen-sama even suggested that I become the Fraccion to one of the new Espada. I respectfully declined, and as punishment my number was reduced to 87. Not for any disobedience, but because my ambition was obviously lacking.

When Neliel disappeared without a trace and was named a deserter, I was at a loss. Neliel tu Oderschvank never struck me as one to desert. She was loyal to Aizen-sama. The thought that she would desert confused me.

When the human came to Las Noches, I was furious. Loly and Menoly were among my contemporaries in that regard, but most likely for different reasons. They followed Aizen's orders, and since he had left them out of the loop, they were doing what they thought would help him the most.

I was in the scheme for far different reasons. I wanted vengeance. Vengeance on Aizen for demoting Lady Cirucci and then going through so much effort to get this one insignificant human girl. When they got caught by that imbecile Grimmjow, I used Sonido to get out of there as soon as possible, hence why I am sitting here, watching my Mistress pace back and forth in her room. Muttering to herself how she would try to get back into Aizen-sama's good graces.

"He'll learn that I'm not some _toy_ to be trampled underfoot when a newer toy comes along. I'll show them. I'LL SHOWTHEM ALL!" she is becoming hysterical now and it's beginning to worry me. I've seen her in all states of emotion, but this level ofanger and rage surprises me.

"Lady Cirucci, perhaps the coming of the Human girl heralds the opportunity to rise up against the judgment cast upon you by Aizen-sama and show him how powerful you are. I've heard that the current Espada have been holding meetings more and more frequently. Perhaps this is a sign that Aizen is finally taking action." I say, trying to direct her focus onto something constructive instead of self-destructive.

"I know that!" she yells at me. "I'm already planning to "greet" her inevitable rescue party." she laughs the laugh of the unhinged as she pulls the cord on Golodina taught in her hands.

"Please Lady Cirucci, be careful. I've heard..." I'm cut off by Cirucci's hand around my throat, lifting me off the ground. For someone of our relative sizes, that is no mean feat.

"Are you saying, Fraccion," the word Fraccion is punctuated by her squeezing on my throat, "That I would lose to some measly humans, or perhaps a Shinigami?" she asks, her eyes glinting dangerously"

I gasp around her hand, struggling to answer, "N-no, Lady Cirucci. I was merely trying to..." I'm cut off again.

"Trying to do what? Infer that I'm somehow fragile? That I'm _weak?_" she asks.

"N-never, Lady Cirucci. P-please forgive me." I gasp for air, trying to answer without falling to tears. Where did the woman who was so composed go? Lady Cirucci who asked me for my opinions on things. Lady Cirucci whocould accept criticism from me as it was better than getting it from a superior...

The fact that numerically I now outrank her is not lost on me, but I do nothing about it. She is my Lady and I am her Fraccion.

When I hear that there are intruders in Las Noches, I search for Cirucci as fast as I can. I can sense her, if faintly. But then I feel her release her Resurrecion.

I run as fast as I can to find her. To help her against whatever it is that is causing her such trouble. The static sound of Sonido following my footsteps as I chain the fast-movement of my species as quickly as I can.

When I find her, my beloved Mistress Cirucci, she has already fully released her Resurrecion. Golondrina, the Car Wheel Iron Sparrow. She is fighting some human kid with a spiritual bow. A Quincy from what I've been told by the older Arrancar. They are much like Hollows in that they use spiritual particles from outside of their own body to create weapons.

The Quincy is being assisted by a familiar looking Arrancar, it looks like an ant-headed creature. I remember that Neliel Tu Oderschvank had a Fraccion like that... but that's not my concern.

A little way into the fight after Lady Cirucci demonstrates her feather's abilities I hear the Quincy monologue-ing about how he's figured it all out. He goes into an in-depth description of how my Lady's powers operate. It astounds me that he was able to sense it that well after only a few minutes of fighting.

Then I see my lady's feathers get cut into pieces. I can't help but shake in my skin as I see the blades that would likely cut me into bite-sized chunks get sliced apart by some strange sword the Quincy pulls out, explaining that apparently the spiritual particles in that sword rotate at twice the speed of my Lady's blades.

Talk about one-ups-man-ship. It sounds more like a match of "My toy is better than all of yours combined." I can't help but see how ineffectual I would be in light of this development.

But then I see something horrific. My beautiful Lady Cirucci killing off a part of her Resurreccion. It killed me a little inside to see her do such a thing, but that's my Lady. Willing to do anything for the win. I've been told she originally had much more to her Resurreccion before I was even adjuchas class, but that's neither here nor there. I see her almost desperate gambit to kill the Quincy.

And of course, how it failed miserably.

I stand in shock for a few moments, hearing that despicable _human_ speak of how he had the right to let her live of die. The utter revulsion I feel for that lowly creature, this piece of over-inflated ego having CATTLE saying that he had destroyed my Lady's powers by stabbing her "Soul Sleep" or "Soul Chain," assuming that an Arrancar's anatomy is anything like some lowly human soul.

Then I feel something that fills me with dread. The Exequias squad. Those foul creatures stink of death more than the "New" Espada. I feel them approaching rapidly, using Sonido to move faster than I could hope to match. Once the Human is out of view I make my move, only to see the Exequias appear around my Lady.

"MISTRESS!" I yell out, trying to get my Lady's attention, to distract the murder-squad from their obvious goal.

I hear my Lady mutter, "Fool." before she persists in laying there. I can feel her lack of energy, but surely she has enough to move? To run to safety?

"Williams. I would have thought you would be less foolish considering how you tout about your vaunted reason and logic. Will you really throw your life away for a failure who is of no more use to our race?" The leader of the Exequias asks me, unsheathing his sword. I know I have no chance of defeating him, but I can at least delay him long enough for Cirucci to get to safety! To open a Garganta and escape to the human world!

"Mark, go away." I falter at hearing my Mistress' voice.

"But Lady Cirucci, I'll hold them off! RUN! PLEASE!" I'm almost to tears as I draw my stiletto and begin preparations to release my Resurreccion.

"As if you could. I only chose you to be my Fraccion because you were easily manipulable. Not for any power you might have. You're weak." She says, laying her head on the ground and waiting for the end to come.

"I know." I mutter before stabbing myself. "Trap them all. Arana."

My resurreccion takes a hold of me as I release my bound instincts. I regain the extra limbs I had as an Adjuchas, but now they have claws instead of simply ending in spikes. Two sets of arms, two sets of legs, the legs attached to what can only be called a thorax which DO end in spikes. The ends of my limbs all started ablaze with the rotating spiritual particles, creating the chainsaw effect that Cirucci had trained me how to use.

"I know I was only your dupe. Your servant. But what kind of servant would I be if I just gave up because you were unjustly kicked form your position?" I ask her as I begin to cut through the ranks of the Exequias.

Most of the Exequias squad is made up of Arrancar who aren't all that powerful, even compared to me when I'm at half-power, so cutting through them is relatively easy. The problem comes in when the captain of the murder-squad gets involved.

"I would have thought you would know better than to challenge us, Williams. It goes against your logical persona. I wonder why you would be this foolish." The ox-head-masked creature muses, blocking every strike I throw at him without even releasing his Resurreccion.

"It's because I serve my Espada." I say, gritting my fangs through the pain of the wounds being inflicted on me even as I spoke. Some of the Exequias are able to puncture my enhanced Hierro and are cutting into my flesh. A few swipes of my lower arms makes short work of those, but there are always more where that came form. My newly reformed eight eyes show me the world in three hundred and sixty degrees, and what they show me isn't good. I'm surrounded by this group of Aizen-sponsored murderers.

"Why do you continue to refer to that wretch as anything but what she is? Weak." he laughs as he dodges yet another swipe from my claws. I know he's trying to goad me into doing something reckless, but the instincts unleashed by my resurreccion allow me to keep a cool head.

"Because she IS an Espada, as they SHOULD be. Those monstrosities created by Aizen are the weak ones. They can't even grow beyond what they are now. They were too weak to tear off their masks on their own. Why do YOU wish to kill her so badly?" I ask, continuing my assault on him using my two upper arms while defending myself from the others in the swarm with the lower arms and using my legs to attack anything around me, grinding flesh and bone to dust with each swipe.

"Because I was ordered to. Why else?" The captain responds, finally seeming to stop holding back as he lets loose a vicious assault of his own on my form. One of my arms is gone in a second, the rest soon follow as I continue to be unable to defend against his strikes.

I'm unable to move very well due to the lack of balance now. I look behind me to see that at least Cirucci managed to get away. I see the Captain of the Exequias Squad standing in front of me holding his sword out at my throat. I can only hope that my Beloved Mistress survives.

What else is a servant for?


End file.
